


sweet punishment

by AuthorUnniOng



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2 park if you squint, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, ONGSUNG, Ongniel, Punishment, Smut, Sort Of, Spanking, Voyeurism, but what an ongharem could be like, cum dump seongwoo, dom!jisung, not really - Freeform, ongharem, seongwoo is the ultimate subby baby, this was a cc drabble that got way out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorUnniOng/pseuds/AuthorUnniOng
Summary: seongwoo lets slip that daniel looks good in his stage outfit, jisung is not impressed.





	sweet punishment

**Author's Note:**

> hi,
> 
> this is a cc drabble that got way out of hand. thisis what happens when i say im not going to update because i have work to do but then i really dont want to do work.
> 
> enjoy i guess.  
> \- ong unni

seongwoo whined under jisung’s touch, the way his experienced fingers knew exactly where to stroke and where to put pressure to make him tremble under him uncontrollably. he was lying on daniel’s bed, his hands held above his head by jisung who was knelt between his legs. the door to their bedroom was open and most of the other members were sitting there chatting while just a few feet away he was nude. this was his punishment.

seongwoo knew he shouldn’t have mentioned that daniel looked good in his stage outfit, yet the words just escaped his lips and jisung was mad.

"so my little slut is looking at our other members?" jisung growled, his voice was loud, seongwoo knew the others could hear him in the living room. that was intentional, jisung wanted the others to hear. he wanted to humiliate him and seongwoo loved it.

"n-n-no hyung, i ju-just-" he stuttered suddenly freezing as jisung began to push two fingers deep inside him, a loud yelp escaping his lips, he was pretty stretched by the plug he wore that day but the fingers still caused a slight burn that seemed to flash through his body and only fuel his arousal further.

"just what baby boy?" jisung began to thrust his fingers in and out of him mercilessly, making his hardened cock bounce against his soft tummy. “are you sitting on daniel’s cock too? is he fucking you while I’m not around?”

“n-n-no!” his eyes were wide and full of unshed tears. even with just two fingers jisung brought him so close to the edge. “hyung, please.” he begged, “hyung, i- i- need to-”

 jisung leaned close to him, kissing away the tears that escaped his eyes, “baby boy, if i gave you what you need, would this be a punishment?” jisung asked abruptly removing his fingers and causing seongwoo to let out a strangled sob. truthfully, jisung knew this is exactly what he wanted. he was always a slut for pain.

the oldest flipped his lover, bending him over his knees. seongwoo immediately began to rock his hips, trying to get any friction he could on his poor, leaking cock.

jisung slapped him so hard his ass felt like it was burning, the noise rang out across the room, a startled yell leaving his lips.

“lie still, slut.” jisung rubbed the spot he just hit, kneading his lovers reddening cheek.

seongwoo couldn’t reply, tears now streamed down his face, which he buried against the elder’s thigh. he was so hard it hurt.

“boys you can come in now.” jisung called out and almost immediately the other members, bar the maknae, line piled into the room, as if they were waiting for the cue. seongwoo tried to struggled in his grasp, the excitement getting to his head, he felt himself go red, too embarrassed to look up. he’d been asking for this for so long, jisung was finally going to share him.

“you like this, don’t you? i thought since you’re such a cockslut you wouldn’t mind having an audience for your punishment.” jisung explained, raising his hand once more, striking the same spot. seongwoo cried out, his cock ached for contact.

“look at them, baby boy.” jisung, tugged at his hair making him to face his other members. seongwoo tried to look away, “every time you put your head down, i add an extra hit.”

seongwoo nodded weakly, his eyes trying not to focus on his members who were sat so close to him, watching as he got spanked. it was too much, he hated how much he loved their gaze; jisung was right, he was a filthy cockslut who loved being watched. jisung began to hit him again, each slap, ringing out loudly in the small room, seongwoo’s whole body trembled as the waves of pain burned through him. first he locked eyes with jihoon and woojin, the two 99’ liners were palming each other through their pants, jihoon was biting his lip as woojin’s hand worked on his length, both staring at him intently. woojin seemed a little shy but jihoon’s hand seemed to be pulling him out of his shell. daniel had completely forgone his pants, pulling them down and openly tugging at his length, he was never one to hide away. nor was jaehwan who seemed to have walked into the room in only his dressing gown and was now practically as naked as seongwoo was, tugging wildly at his own leaking length. sungwoon and minhyun also touched themselves, far more discreetly than the others but there was no doubt, not when minhyun’s head was thrown back in bliss, and sungwoon was making small noises.

seongwoo could feel the pressure building in the pit of his stomach as jisung began to finger him once again, spanking his sore ass as he did.

“everyone’s watching you like the whore you are, taking my fingers so well.” jisung picked up the pace his fingers pumping deep inside seongwoo, punching against his prostate with every move. Seongwoo wept as the senses overwhelmed him, he’d never felt so hard, it almost hurt. he loved it, loved being the centre of attention, loved having them all touching themselves thinking about fucking him.

jisung smacked his ass a final time before stopping, retracting his fingers. seongwoo almost screamed out in frustration. he was unceremoniously pushed off the elder’s knees, dazed and leaking profusely from his throbbing cock.

“on your knees, time to show how everyone how well you listen to your hyung.” jisung stood, nudging him to move fast.

seongwoo scrambled, eager to please. jisung knelt in front of him, for a second the hard glint left his eyes, “you’re still good, right? what colour?” jisung asked in a soft whisper.

seongwoo nodded, “green. very, very, green.”

jisung smiled, and ruffled his hair, “good. now open wide, baby boy.” he stepped back.

seongwoo opened his mouth tilting his head back, he knew what was coming and he could barely sit still, his whole body trembled aching for release.

 jisung quirked his head at the others, a silent command.

minhyun got up first, standing in front of seongwoo and pulling his length out of his pants, he tugged on his length a couple of times before quickly releasing white ribbons into seongwoo’s waiting mouth. sungwoon was just behind him, he was a little more carless, more of his cum dripping down seongwoo’s chin as he tried to lap it all up. He knelt down to seongwoo’s eye level, glancing at jisung for the go ahead before taking seongwoo’s quivering cock in his hand.

“even your little cock is so pretty,” he squeezed at the base, eliciting a soft whine from the younger, “so cute. can’t wait for jisung hyung to let me have my way with you...” he smirked before finally stepping back.

the pink sausage boys were next, they stood up together, almost giddy with excitement. woojin threaded his fingers in his hyungs matted hair, slapping his cock against his face a couple of times, smearing his precum against the olders lips, before he finally came, spraying his cum across seongwoo’s face. to his credit, he at least tried to get it in to the olders mouth.  jihoon, on the other hand, didn’t even try to aim, getting almost all of it in his hair, he used one finger to collect some of it, offering it to woojin who licked it off with a playful laugh.

Jaehwan seemed to have gotten ahead of himself, cumming over his own fingers but he still strode over and let the older lap up his seed from his hand and the length of his cock.  

then finally it was daniel, and jisung stepped up with him,

“does daniel look good right now?” jisung, tugged his hair forcing him to look up.

seongwoo nodded, he knew it would annoy jisung and he wanted more punishment

jisung frowned, “fine, suck him off then.”

seongwoo hesitated, having them cum on him was one thing, he wasn’t sure if he should suck off another member in front of his boyfriend. but he leaned forward wrapping a slender hand around daniel’s thick cock. he lapped at the head a bit, swirling his tongue around the slit, daniel was beginning to moan.

“not like that, you dumb whore.” jisung tugged his hair beginning to push more and more of daniel’s length into his mouth. seongwoo tried his hardest not to gag as it hit the back of his throat. “that’s better.” jisung began to move his head for him, using his mouth like a fleshlight and letting daniel fuck into his mouth.

drool and cum began to pool from his lips as the large cock hit the back of his throat repeatedly, the tears streaming down his face. the feeling of the hot length pressing down on his tongue was so good, seongwoo’s cock twitched.

seongwoo both felt like he was going to pass out and that he was so close to cumming. the need for release and the need for air was beginning to overwhelm him, until finally daniel cried out cumming down his throat hard and fast. seongwoo choked and spluttered as he doubled over, he couldn’t control himself as he came all over himself and the floor, the euphoric feeling of his release drowning out any other emotions. his limbs gave way and he lay there covered in tears, drool and cum gasping for breath.

after a few moments, he felt a soft hand on his back, stroking him soothingly.

“seongwoo ah, i didn’t go too far right?” jisung’s voice was gentle.

seongwoo looked up between his lashes, noticing that everyone else was gone, a small smile on his lips, he shook his head slightly.  

“i loved it,” his voice was a hoarse whisper.

jisung sat beside him and beckoned him into his lap, hugging him into his chest. he stroked his back comfortingly, “you’re such a good boy, i talked to the others and they were all really eager and you spoke about involving them, so i thought we could ease them in slowly, see how it works out.” jisung talked in a hushed voice, gently rubbing his sore behind.

“it was great, honestly hyung… although, that little punk jihoon, i know he tried to get it all in my hair on purpose… i’m all gross now.” seongwoo laughed burying his face into jisung’s shoulder.

“it’s okay baby boy, i told daniel to run you a bath, it’ll be ready soon, i’ll clean you up, don’t you worry. as long as you’re happy.”

“of course I am… i love you hyungie.” seongwoo sighed contently.

“love you too, baby boy.” jisung pulled him in for a gentle kiss, his hands still rubbing soft circles on his reddened behind.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There are my various links, hit me up with a comment or prompt or if you just wanna talk :)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AuthorUnniOng)  
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/AuthorUnniOng)


End file.
